Smile as Bright as The Sun
by xoxoMist
Summary: Tora Igarashi grew up to be one who never paid attention to others. He never feels any guilt for what he's done, and was a guy who didn't believe in emotions. Money could heal everything. He told himself. That is, until she came into his life. She was his only light in the dark. But, why is someone's always trying to take her away from him?
1. First Meeting, Bad Impressions

_**Yo! What's up! here's the newest fanfiction that I wrote!**_

 _ **Now this one is more in my style of writing, as you can tell the difference between this and my first one.**_

 _ **I really hope to be finishing this, because I have such a wonderful Idea x.x**_

 _ **Anyway, hope you enjoy dis little bean~!**_

 _ **(BTW the girl on the cover is what I imagined Shinju to look like ^^)**_

 _ **xoxoMist**_

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

1 ~ **First Meeting, Bad impressions.**

 _Shinju Kobayashi_

Shinju sighed, a puff of visible air emitted from her mouth, and tucked a stray strand of her jet-black hair that escaped from her two loose pigtails behind her ears. It was a freezing winter night, and Shinju has volunteered to stay back and close Maid Latte, since Misa-chan had a date with Usui, the boss had a meeting, and everyone else had other work or family matters. Locking the door efficiently, Shinju turned to leave, grumbling to herself about the stupid mice that made a home in the kitchen, as a flash of freezing air blew by, cutting at her slender form, and blowing at her skimpy school uniform, the only thing keeping her warm was a bright red wool scarf. Shinju was used to it, so she wasn't terribly disturbed by the sharp coldness.

"5 below zero". The fake blonde-haired weather reporter announced in the twenty flat screen TVs that were in the display shelve along the street. "Be sure to dress warmly and stay out of the cold!" Shinju snorted. Dress warmly. That was something that she hasn't done ever since she grew out of her old winter jacket and her jackass father fled Shinju, her brother Kohaku, and her mother, as well as the large debt that he owed. Her mother fell terribly ill, and it has been up to Shinju and Kohaku to provide the basic living fee, as well as her tuition fee. Shinju worked part-time at Maid latte, partially because of the good money, partially because, well, it was easy, since she didn't know anything else except for Judo and aikido. At her school, even though Misa had better grades, though Shinju never shows it, she could always win her in a fight (To test who's better, of course, for fun). It's a skill you have to have when people are knocking on your door 24/7, ready to beat you up and asking for money. Shinju was so lost in thought as she walked down the street that she didn't notice that the people on the crowded street seperated, leaving a lane for a group of people to walk through.

"Move! You Insect!" A snobby voice yelled, and grasped Shinju on the shoulder. Shinju, being surprised, had her natural reflexes kick in, and a second later, the owner of the voice, A male with bluish-black hair and glasses, was on the ground. Turning around, She gasped in shock at the male holding his stomach and moaning on the ground. "I'm so sorry!" Shinju breathed, covering her mouth with her hand, "Are you okay?" The group of people following the male were closing in on her.

"How dare you hit him! Do you know who he is!" A hand was trying to grip her arm, but Shinju easily knocked it away. "Let me see you, you little rat." Another male snarled. By that time, a crowd has gathered around them, trying to get a glimpse of what's going on. "I'm sorry! It was an accident!" Shinju said quietly, over and over again, dodging their grasps, trying to control the fire building up in her stomach.

"So what if it was! A Seika insect like you shouldn't be tainting the air!" Another voice shouted.

Shinju was about to explode. She'd enough. In her eyes built up purple flames, and the fire in her stomach exploded.

"So what if I go the Seika high school!" She shouted, her fists balled up. "I'm still a thousand times better than you!" Shinju snarled. "I already apologized! You should accept it! Plus the fact that it's not even _my fault._ HE's the one who snuck up on me and shouted in my face! It's only right to defend myself!"

Everyone in the crowd froze. People were facepalming, Muttering things like, "She's done for," and an occasional "I feel like this happened before."

The Miyabigaoka boys in the front's face immediately reddened up. "Why you..."

"Enough." A cold voice interrupted, and everyone turned to see the speaker. It was that dirtbag leader of the Miyabigaoka student council that Misa has warned Shinju about. "We're only here to inspect how my father's shop is doing. We don't want to cause any unnecessary harm."

 _Unnecessary harm! Ha! As if these scrumbags could harm me!_ Shinju thought, annoyance and anger showing on every single inch of her face.

The beautiful blonde haired boy bowed at her, "We will be going, ma'am, sorry for causing inconvenience."

Shinju's fists did not loosen, but decided to let this one go. "You better be." She muttered under her breath, before turning to leave.

Even though it was soft, he seemed to hear that, and smiled lightly.


	2. SORRY AUTHOR'S NOTE

I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING OMG ((CRIES))

I HAD A _SLIGHT_ INTERNET ISSUE ((Ahem, Our wifi router got smashed into pieces... -_-))

SO, to make it up to you, the next update date - Friday! I will update 3 chapters!

Pls don't be mad at me, I have enough enemies as it is -, _ -,


	3. Bad News

**Hey my friends!**

 **I am soooo sorry for being dead for about a month, (Something about getting run over by a car and having to stay in the hospital until my surgery was over! )**

 **But I'm okay now!**

 **And to prove that, I have the chapter that I was supposed to get on about like a month ago -_-**

 **Happy reading!**

 **xoxomist**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Shinju

It is a pleasant day, with pleasant weather, the sun is shining, warm breezes ruffling the rich dark grass. In conclusion, Shinju was in a great mood today. Also, the exam grades are coming out, and while the rest of the student body fret over whether or not they think they'll pass, she was among the few that knew they did well. 100% well.

"Hey, Shinju!"

Shinju heard someone calling her name, and turned around to see Misa waving her hand franticly at her, from across the campus, so small in her vision that she was about as small as a close flower. Behind her are the quintuplets, mimicking the same motion. Grinning ear to ear and shaking her head, Shinju jogged towards them, in no apparent rush. Her rich, velvety hair kept out of her face by the two, bright blue elastic bands on the sides of her head. When she got closer, she knew something was happening. Something that had to do with her, and something that Misa wants from her. How does she know? Misa was being especially nice. Pulling Shinju's chair out for her and smiling a big smile. Which, was not like normal friend nice, for Misa, but I'm sorry I'm going to send you to hell in 20 minutes nice.

Shinju glanced suspiciously at the 8 members of the student council in front of her, before plopping down in the chair. Misa cringed when she did that. _Something is defiantly wrong._ Shinju thought to herself, Mistake only cringes when she's sorry about something but doesn't want to admit it. Shinju cleared her throat.

"So..." She started to say, 'What is the case here?'

But Misa interrupted Shinju before she got the chance to get it out. "Before we start, would you want something to eat? Maybe some snacks?" Misa sputtered out, her voice strangely high pitched. Usual nodded wordlessly beside her, clearly thinking that she was asking him, only to earn a bump on his head.

Shinju shook her head, but this conversation was seriously scaring her. One thing was a certain rule in the school grounds under Misa's control, _No snacks inside the campus outside lunch hours._ Uh Oh. Misa and a boy on the student council exchanged anxious, frightened glances. And you have to believe, a frightened glance coming from Misa is the most frightening thing in the world. Shinju felt a chill going down her back.

"What...What happened?" She stammered, staring at Misa and Usui, confused.

Misa cleared her throat as she started to speak. "You see..."

"You're going to Miyabigaoka starting tomorrow." Usui stated, unnerved and unblinking. Seeming perfectly fine. Except that that 'fine' didn't last one moment longer, because the next moment he was on the floor, unconscious, the fine work of Misa chan.

Shinju blinked, taking it all in and standing up immediately. "Wh...What?! N... No, this must be some kind of a mistake!"

Misa looked at her sadly and apologetically. "I'm sorry, the members of the Miyabigaoka student council has requested a free student exchange as a symbol of unite for the two schools... And they..."

"...They wanted me." Shinju stared blankly.

Misa looked guiltier than ever. "I'm so sorry! You don't have to do it, we can just go against them... But they are the ones who are funding our school, and I'm worried that... That..."

Shinju couldn't believe what she was hearing. She fell down into her seat. Mixed emotions flickered through her. First, it was pure anger. Why? Why did Misa betray her like this? But after a while, the anger burned out, and Shinju felt bad about thinking about Misa in that way. Of course she didn't betray her, Shinju knew that she must've tried a thousand ways to stop this from happening, but it was who they were going against that was the problem. Also, if the sake of the school was at stake...

Taking a rattling breath, Shinju forced a smile on her face. "It's... Fine. I'll do it."

Immediantly Misa burst into tears, and Shinju quickly found herself in many people's embrace, tears leaking out of her own eyes.

 _I'm going to miss all of you..._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In a large and spacious room with elegant furniture, a beautiful blond-haired boy sat in the desk, his chair turned, facing the transparent wall and watching the sun set.

Three sudden knocks on the door shattered the silence.

"Come in." The blond boy stated blankly.

"Sir," The man who was knocking came in and bowed.

"Did she accept?" The eery voice coming from the mouth of the blond boy made the man, who was about 16-17 years older than him, shutter.

"Yes sir." The man stammered.

And across the face of the blond boy, grew a wide smirk.

"Good... Very good."


End file.
